


Naughty Demon Hunter Gets Fucked Rough By Police Officer

by orphan_account



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 'Ooh La (she was such a good girl to me', Daddy Kink, F/F, PWP, Plot What Plot, Wayhaught are kinky, but i promised koob id title it this instead, officially titled:, so blame him, we've been knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Waverly is late. Waverly's always late. But it's one in the morning and Nicole's still up and god, if that girl doesn't come home soon she's going to have some answering to do.orWaverly comes in at 1am and they rough fuck(officialy titled 'Ooh La (she was such a good girl to me))





	Naughty Demon Hunter Gets Fucked Rough By Police Officer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koobie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koobie/gifts), [The Sudbury Itchies™](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Sudbury+Itchies%E2%84%A2).



Nicole was downstairs, sitting on her phone at the table of the homestead. She always seemed to end up alone in the homestead together when Waverly and Wynonna were out doing- well, doing whatever the hell they did when they went out late at night, Waverly waking Nicole up with something usually akin to a mumble of "Earp Curse, go back to sleep, baby.” and then leaving Nicole to wonder when the younger girl would return. Nicole knew that if she wanted to she could go back to her house, but there was just something so comforting about being where Waverly lived, and about the fact that Waverly trusted her enough to be there, in the Earp Homestead, alone.

 

Dolls, Nicole presumed, went through the same thing as she did when their girls left on a late night adventure, so she shot out a quick text message to him, asking if he knew by any chance just where the two Earp women were. Well, ‘They're probably out there having the time of their lives right now, while we're stuck here drinking Waverly's shitty herbal tea.’ was the exact wording of the text, but she was sure Dolls knew what she meant.

 

Nicole glanced back at the door before looking down at her phone, seeing the new message from the Deputy Marshall ‘Probably. I should head to bed. *eye rolling emoji*” was all Nicole received in reply, and she laughed in a resigned tone, realising that that, in fact, meant ‘I have no fucking clue where they are, and they probably wont be back until at least sunrise.’

 

Nicole groaned, ducking her head down onto the table for a minute, sighing before picking up her phone once and opening the messaging app, sliding onto Waverly's name and shooting out a quick message. 

 

**Nicole: Waverly, where are you?**

 

Nicole wasn't expecting her phone to buzz so soon, presuming that whatever Waverly and Wynonna were doing, it was important and Waverly wouldn't have time to answer. 

 

**Waverly: sorry daddy have i been bad :* ;) ;) :)**

 

When Nicole saw the reply, she laughed slightly, ignoring the slight kick Waverly calling her daddy gave her. Of course, Waverly and Wynonna weren't off fighting demons. Waverly was probably more than slightly intoxicated. 

 

**Nicole: Waverlyy, where are you? It's 1am.**

 

**Waverly: the night is young, baby ! but if you want me to come home, that can be arranged ;)**

 

Nicole groaned, laughing to herself. Of course Waverly was horny. Waverly was always horny after midnight. 

 

**Nicole: How much have you had? Do you need me to pick you up?**

 

**Waverly: im fine!! only one shot im a little tipsy lol, ill be fine in 15 mins but the offer still stands xxxxxx**

 

Nicole bit her lip slightly. If Waverly wasn't drunk, then, well, its not like Nicole didn't want to sleep with her. Nicole craved Waverly constantly, all the time. And boy, did Waverly know it. Waverly _loved_ teasing the red head, dragging her nails across Nicole’s skin casually when they were in public, leaning over and whispering dirty things into Nicole’s ear as they worked on black badge cases together. She knew that she drove that taller girl crazy, and she loved every second of it.

 

**Nicole: Are you sure thats all youve had? Please be honest x x**

 

**Waverly: baby i dont lie about this stuff reaallllyy all ive had is a shot. And wynonna's crashing at Dolls's tonight cause she doesnt want to go all the way back home**

 

**Nicole: she realises Dolls is probably asleep? it is 1am after all, and its his day off x x x**

 

**Waverly: yes. sh. lets stop talking about my sister when i want to fuck :( x x x x x x**

 

Nicole gasped slightly, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. Okay, Waverly was definitely horny. (If calling Nicole daddy hadn't already given off that impression. Which it had. Every time Waverly called Nicole that, the taller girl felt a sudden heat rush in her stomach, triggering a dominance that otherwise lay dormant.)

 

**Nicole: how far away are you**

 

**Waverly: almost at the homestead ;) x x x x x**

 

Nicole bit down on her lip, shutting her eyes. Waverly hadn't even done anything. Wasn't even touching her and she could already feel herself turning on. How Waverly had such an _effect_ on Nicole, the older girl had yet to find out, but god did she love it.

 

There was a key turning in the door and Nicole was on her feet, walking quickly towards the door, waiting for Waverly to enter. 

 

Waverly stepped through the door, stopping when she saw Nicole and smiling widely. "Hey, daddy.” She said in a low voice, eyeing Nicole up slowly from her feet to her head, her eyes flickering across Nicole’s body hungrily. Fuck. 

 

Nicole bit her lip, staring at Waverly, not making any sort of sound, before stepping forward, reaching an arm out to pin her against the door. 

 

"You didn't tell me where you were going, princess." Nicole murmured, staring at Waverly stonily, letting her eyes flick across the younger girl’s petite frame.

 

Waverly gasped, biting her lip and widening her eyes while she stared up at her girlfriend. "Have I been bad, daddy?" she whispered, opening her mouth slightly to try and breathe easier, Nicole making her breathless simply by establishing her dominance. 

 

Nicole groaned deep in her throat, pressing herself up to the smaller girl. "You're going to have to say sorry somehow. Think you can do that for me baby girl?”

 

Waverly nodded quickly, staring at Nicole intensely before whispering out a hoarse "Please." swallowing hard and staring into Nicole’s brown eyes.

 

Nicole wrapped a hand around the back of Waverly's neck pulling her in for a rough kiss, pressing her up against the wall as the younger girl moaned into her mouth, pressing her hips into Nicole and gasping into the kiss.

 

Waverly broke the kiss, tipping her head back and inhaling quickly as Nicole's mouth instantly found her throat, leaving hard kisses and sucking, scattering dark marks on her pale neck. 

 

Waverly gasped again as Nicole found her pulse point, biting down on it and causing Waverly to let out a high pitched moan, rocking her hips into Nicole. 

 

"Too loud." Nicole said roughly, grinding softly against Waverly. Waverly let out a gasp again as Nicole pushed against her, shutting her eyes and biting her lip hard. 

 

"Sorry" she managed to choke out, tipping her head back as another loud moan escaped her mouth. Nicole growled softly before slipping a hand over Waverly's mouth, whispering quietly "is this okay" and waiting for Waverly to give a quick nod before clamping her hand down over Waverly's mouth. 

 

Waverly inhaled quickly, whining at Nicole's rough touch, her hips bucking into Nicole's again. Nicole's free hand ran up the shorter girl's chest, stopping at the first button of Waverly's shirt and unbuttoning it as quickly as possible, fumbling with the buttons before giving up and pulling the shirt open the rest of the way, ripping the buttons off. If Waverly hadn't been so goddamn turned on she might've protested, but with Nicole's right hand over her mouth and her left hand currently exploring the top half of her body, Waverly really didn't want to complain. 

 

Nicole was so hot when she got like this, so dominant and controlling and… rough. Waverly loved it rough. She knew Nicole loved her and they often had sex which was soft and loving but there was something about the primal, rough, _fucking_ that the two had that just got Waverly so completely dripping, so _ready_ for Nicole to take her. 

 

Nicole was suddenly pushing Waverly's bra up and pinching one of the hard nipples underneath, and Waverly was whining pitifully, unable to talk, unable to beg for Nicole. Nicole twisted her finger over Waverly and the younger girl had to bite down on the hand pressed roughly over her mouth to keep from shouting. 

 

Nicole removed her hands, her eyes searching for consent in Waverly's, who nodded quickly before gasping out "Bedroom. Bedroom please." Nicole nodded, and Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole's waist, who carried her quickly to the bedroom, pushing her against the wall, causing the brunette girl to tighten her legs around Nicole, moaning and grinding her hips down, begging for more friction. 

 

"Gonna use it. Okay?" Nicole whispered in Waverly's ear, pushing her down onto the bed and kissing down her neck while Waverly whined, chucking out pleading words mixed with curse words, ”Yes. God, please yes please. Fuck- Nicole“ 

 

Pushing Waverly's shirt off and un cupping her bra, yanking it off, Nicole kissed down her chest quickly as Waverly's hands tangled into her short red hair, pulling roughly on her as she made dark marks across Waverly's breasts. 

 

"Please?" Waverly gasped, pulling on Nicole's hair frantically. 

 

"Please, what?" Nicole growled, licking up Waverly's tense abs causing her to moan loudly, gasping and biting down hard on her lip again. 

 

Waverly whined, tipping her head back and bucking her hips into Nicole frantically. "Please, daddy."

 

Nicole laughed deeply, moving up and capturing Waverly's bottom lip between her teeth, biting down and pulling back as Waverly moaned, before getting up and going to the draw next to the bed, pulling out a strap on and fumbling with the buckles, pulling her trousers and underwear off and strapping it on to her as Waverly wrapped her arms around her from behind, unbuttoning her shirt and pulling it off, moving her hands up and down Nicole's slender body. Exploring over part of Nicole as she breathed heavily onto her neck.

 

"What do you want me to do?" Waverly murmured, breathing heavily on Nicole's neck. 

 

Nicole turned around, sitting down on the bed to finish clipping on the strap on before looking at Waverly, letting her eyes study the younger girl's body before saying "Take off your jeans."

 

Waverly nodded quickly, her pulse quickening simply by hearing Nicole order her around. She was soaked already, but Nicole's gravelly, commanding voice when she was so turned on sent another rush of wetness to Waverly’s core. She pulled her jeans off quickly, hooking her finger around her soaked underwear and pushing them down her slowly, tantalisingly, trying to tease Nicole, who was staring at her hungrily. Nicole was having none of it, visibly not letting it affect her, however Waverly knew from experience that everything she was doing was getting Nicole hotter by the second.

 

"Suck it." Nicole commanded, and Waverly gasped. They had discussed this before, laid out rules, decided whether they wanted it to happen, but now, seeing Nicole like this, it short circuited Waverly's brain. 

 

"Yes daddy" Waverly gasped, dropping to her knees instantly and wrapping her hand around the strap on, testing it uot by measuring the girth with her fingers before she used her mouth.

 

Nicole groaned at the sight, tangling her hands in the smaller girl's hair as she took the cock in her mouth, licking around the top and moving her tongue down to the bottom before taking it in her mouth again, forcing it further down her throat as Nicole moaned. 

 

"That's right baby" Nicole murmured, stroking her fingers through Waverly's hair as she sucked on it, "make it as wet as you are." Waverly looked up, making eye contact with Nicole, and Nicole moaned deep in her throat. "There's a good girl." she whispered softly. "You're doing so well for daddy." 

 

Waverly moaned, licking down the dildo again, gasping and staring at Nicole for validation as she gasped above her. 

 

"Fuck- baby" Nicole moaned, watching her girl take all that in her mouth, did _so_ much for her, wrapping her fingers around strands of Waverly's hair and pulling slightly as she thrust herself into Waverly's mouth. 

 

Waverly gasped, pulling her mouth off of the shining cock and looking pleadingly up at Nicole again. 

 

"Does someone want daddy to fuck her?" Nicole growled, staring unabashedly at Waverly's naked form. Waverly whimpered, gasping out a 'please' and climbing slowly onto Nicole's lap, sliding herself onto the strap on, her juices mixing with her spit as she pushed herself down easily, Nicole moaning loudly as she did so. 

 

Waverly breathed heavily, closing her eyes and choking out a slight sob of pleasure. "Ride me." Nicole commanded, grabbing hold of Waverly's hips and moving them for her, slowly. "Easy does it." She whispered, not wanting to hurt Waverly, even when she was in such a dominant mood. 

 

Waverly gasped again, shutting her eyes and moving in for a kiss with Nicole. Nicole eagerly reacted, opening her mouth onto Waverly's and flicking her tongue into Waverly's soft mouth, digging her hands harder into the smaller girl's hips, which caused her to moan softly into Nicole. 

 

"Please, can I go harder?" Waverly begged, still moving herself slowly up and down Nicole's length. 

 

Nicole shook her head, biting her lip and smirking. "No, baby. Daddy wants to play with you." She said in a gravelly voice, holding Waverly's hips as she rode up and down on Nicole, gasping. 

 

Waverly whined, putting a hand on Nicole's chest as she ground herself down on the taller girl's strap on. Nicole inhaled sharply, closing her eyes and trying not to come simply from the sight of the younger girl bared and so completely raw on top of her. 

 

“You can go faster, but only until I stop you, okay?.” Nicole whispered, nodding at Waverly as she bit her lip and nodded in response, moving herself faster and whining as she ground her hips down onto Nicole.

 

“God- Nicole-“ Waverly breathed out, still riding her and she pushed a hand through Nicole’s short red hair. “I’m close now” she whined, her eyes flickering shut as she began to move irregularly on Nicole, breathing quickly as she felt herself nearing the edge.

 

Nicole started, quickly grabbing Waverly's hips and sliding her off the dildo, pushing her down onto the bed so that Nicole was on top, Nicole leant over Waverly, catching her lips between her mouth again, kissing her girlfriend hard, running her hands down Waverly's waist as Waverly moaned into the kiss, gasping "please" indignantly into Nicole's mouth. 

 

Nicole groaned, moving her hand up Waverly again, brushing the pad of her thumb against Waverly's soft nipple as the younger girl gasped in pleasure. Tipping her head back and letting her eyes flutter shut, Waverly wrapped her hands in Nicole’s hair, gasping as the taller girl left rough kisses down her jawline, pressing her fingers to the back of Waverly’s neck as she moaned quietly.

 

“Fuck, please” Waverly gasped again, pulling on Nicole's hair as the taller girl moved against her. “Please, daddy.”

 

And finally, Nicole broke. Moving her hand quickly downwards, Nicole pushed two fingers into Waverly, revelling in the frantic moan she heard above her. Starting a slow but hard pace, Nicole kissed across Waverly, leaving dark hickies as she fucked the younger girl. Waverly gasped again, her hand finding Nicole’s hair and pulling, hard. Nicole bit down on her lip, growling and moving her hand up closer to the shorter girl’s head to prop herself up. 

 

The brown haired girl suddenly ran her hand across Nicole’s shoulder, resting it on the back of her neck and pulling her in before whispering “harder.’’ Into her ear. Nicole stopped suddenly, uttering something between a moan and a gasp. Nicole knew, in moments like this, just how much Waverly trusted her, how much, although they hadn’t said it yet, Waverly loved her. She was able to give herself so completely and utterly over to Nicole, to lose all semblance of restraint and not hold back, to let herself be free with the woman she loved. Pushing a hand through her hair quickly to get it off her face before ducking down to kiss the younger girl, biting down slightly on her lip before increasing her pace, adding a third finger as Waverly gasped into the kiss.

 

“God, Nicole, I” Waverly moaned, her eyes flickering shut as she ran her nails down Nicole's back, causing Nicole to growl from the back of her throat, bowing her head into the younger woman’s neck as she pushed her fingers in, curling them upwards to hit the spot she knew would unfurl Waverly as the Earp wrapped her legs around her waist. 

 

Waverly moaned loudly at the contact, digging her nails harder into Nicole's back as Nicole thrust into her, leaving heavy, wet breaths across her neck. Knowing she was close, Nicole took the opportunity to ghost her palm over Waverly's clit as she thrusted, causing Waverly to groan out a gaspy "Please, Daddy," stilling before arching her back as her nails sank hard into Nicole, leaving dark red marks that Nicole knew would leave prints for days, but god if it wasn't worth it to see Waverly come beneath her. Still moving her fingers inside her girlfriend, Nicole slowed, leaving a gentle kiss on Waverly's neck as the younger girl struggled to catch her breath. 

 

"You okay?" Nicole whispered, kissing Waverly's earlobe as the smaller girl tried to retain control of her breathing, nodding slowly. 

 

"Give me a second, then it's your turn" Waverly grinned, kissing Nicole softly and pressing her body against the redhead. 

 

Nicole reacted immediately, still being so sensitive from her domination of Waverly, but stilled, letting the younger girl take things at her own pace. 

 

Waverly opened her mouth into the kiss slowly, pressing her tongue into Nicole and threading her hand through the girl's short red hair. 

 

Nicole smiled into the kiss, running her hands up her girlfriend's body, pushing her hips closer into Waverly, as Waverly ran her hands down Nicole’s body, pausing to run her fingers across Nicole’s stomach before sliding a finger into the red head’s heat, circling her clit gently. 

 

“Wave-" Nicole choked out, bucking her hips at the sudden contact and whimpering, knowing that it wasn’t going to take a lot for her to finally come. Waverly smirked, biting her lip and holding eye contact with Nicole as she dipped her fingers lower and lower before pressing into Nicole’s entrance, watching as her girlfriend's mouth dropped open and she gasped.

 

Waverly ran her tongue across her teeth and smiled, “this isn’t going to take long, is it daddy?” she said proudly, watching as Nicole’s head lolled forwards as she made a low groaning sound, bucking her hips again into Waverly’s fingers as the smaller girl quickened the pace, dropping her other hand down so two of her finger’s could ghost over Nicole’s clit as the taller girl gasped out curse words, biting down on her lip so hard that for a brief second Waverly was worried that she was going to leave a bruise, before realising that, actually, even if she did leave a bruise it would just be all the more a reminder of the fact that they belonged to each other.

 

Noticing that Nicole seemed close, Waverly quickened her pace, pushing harder into Nicole as Nicole whispered in her ear. “Good girl” the read head moaned, gasping, “keep going, that’s right- god" she let out a moan, “you’re such a good girl- ah” The taller girl inhaled sharply, digging her nails into Waverly’s shoulder and stilling before groaning loudly, falling onto Waverly with a gasp, breathing quickly.

 

“Was I good?” Waverly asked softly, withdrawing her fingers and placing a kiss on the top of Nicole’s head. She knew the answer, of course, but with Waverly’s level of praise kink, she loved hearing Nicole telling her what a good girl she was, so it really didn’t hurt to ask again.

 

“You’re always good, baby girl.” Nicole whispered, kissing Waverly softly and pulling the smaller girl into her. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi so wow hope you enjoyed that,, if you want to yell at me on twitter my @ is yeahwaverly x


End file.
